If You Fall Then I Will Too
by me-rjb
Summary: It has been three years since the war, three years since Fred's death, and Hermione has abandoned the wizarding world. George isn't doing much better. Rated T for mentions of drugs, alcohol use, and sexual references. Fremione with a touch of Geomione. Oneshot


Hermione shivered as she stepped out of the small pub and into the alley. Her thin, black hoodie doing nothing to shield her from the chilly December air. Pulling a crumpled box of cigarettes out of her pocket, she lit one and took a long drag. As she exhaled, she leaned against the cold brick wall and looked up at the sky, the hand not occupied with the cigarette straying to the gold band hanging around her neck. Closing her eyes and taking another drag, Hermione struggled to hold back her tears.

 _Hermione's back hit the shed wall as Fred lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist._

 _"Fred, we have to get back to the wedding before someone notices we're missing." she whispered before his lips strayed from hers to her neck, making her groan._

 _He chuckled against her "Then we best be quick about it, yeah?" he whispered back, his hands starting to work at unbuttoning her jeans._

 _Breathlessly, she nodded and pulled him in for a deep kiss._

Fred and Hermione had been together since the end of her fourth year, they hadn't told anyone (with the exception of George) about their relationship largely due to Voldemort's return and they didn't want to divert even the least bit of attention from the fact. When he confided in her about his and George's plans to abandon the remainder of their education and start a business, she wasn't happy, but she respected his wishes. They had maintained their relationship during the school year by going on dates in Hogsmeade and exchanging owls.

 _Hermione ran into the great hall, eyes frantically searching for Fred. Spotting Kingsley, she quickly approached him._

 _"Have you seen Fred?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath._

 _The older man looked confused as to why she would be asking for Fred and not for Harry or Ron, but nodded sadly and pointed to something behind her. Hermione whirled around and gasped at the sight of her love lying pale and lifeless on the stone floor surrounded by his grieving family. She squeezed through the crowd and threw herself at his body, not bothering to hold back her sobs nor caring who saw her. As she cried, she felt the corner of something hard poking her from the pocket of Fred's trousers, confused, she reached into his pocket and gasped when she pulled out a small velvet box. After flipping it open, her world spun when she saw the ring inside. She quickly shut the box when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking up, she saw George and quickly pulled him into a hug. They both sat there for what felt like hours, kneeling uncomfortably on the stone floor, sobbing into each others shoulders and ignoring the confused friends order members around them._

Not even a month after Fred died, Hermione had completely abandoned the wizarding world and moved to muggle London. Without muggle school records from after primary school, she was unable to get any job other than her current one in the small pub who's outer wall she was leaning against. Looking at the short stub that was left of her cigarette, she threw it to the ground, toed it out with her shoe, and went back inside. She stuck her head through the door to the front where the bar was and spotted a familiar redhead. After glancing at the clock on the wall, she called the the man behind the bar as her eyes made contact with George's.

"Oi, Josh!"

The twenty something year-old continued pouring a drink for an obviously tipsy old man "Yeah?" he called without turning around to look at her.

"It's almost midnight, why don't you head home and I'll close up?" she offered, her eyes never leaving George's.

After pushing the drink toward the man, Josh turned around, causing her to break eye contact with George.

"Really, you mean it?" he asked hopefully, wiping his hands on a rag.

Hermione put her hands on her hips "Yes, now go home to your pregnant wife or I'll kick you out myself." she said with mock seriousness, before grabbing his jacket off the hook at throwing it at him.

Catching it, Josh quickly pulled it on "Thanks Hermione! Happy Christmas!" he said, before he pulled the front door open and walked out into the bitter cold.

With Josh gone, she shooed the last few drunk customers out of the pub, shut the door, and locked it. Pocketing the key, she turned around.

"What are you doing here George?" she asked quietly.

George chuckled "Honestly, I don't know. My new dealer doesn't even do business around here." he said as he rubbed his face with his palms.

Since after Fred...passed, Hermione had been drowning her grief in cigarettes and cheap alcohol. George however, had turned to muggle drugs, mostly cocaine. Occasionally though, they _used_ each other to forget, Hermione would pretend she was still with Fred, and George would get a distraction.

Hermione walked behind the bar and pulled a half-empty bottle of vodka off a shelf and placed it on the counter "Have you been using lately?" she asked, her face emotionless.

"Today? No. I snorted a couple grams yesterday morning though." he plopped down on the stool in front of her.

"Good, so you can have a drink with me." she said, taking two glasses from underneath the counter and putting them down beside the bottle. After she filled the glasses, she handed him one and took a sip from her own.

George took a sip and grimaced before setting his glass down "How have you been doing since the last time I was here?" he asked, looking into her eyes sadly.

"A week isn't really enough time to get better, especially when you don't want to." Hermione said, looking at the floor as she finished off her drink.

"Hermione-" he started.

"No George, I don't need a lecture, especially from a junkie." she said, picking up his glass and putting it to her lips.

George sighed "Yeah, about that-"

Hermione looked at him "What?"

He took a deep breath before speaking "Mum kicked me out." he admitted.

She backed away from the counter, swearing.

He rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, she found my stash and went kind of bonkers." he said sheepishly

Hermione snorted "Well you can't really blame her."

George looked down at his hands "No, not really."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips "Do you need a place to stay."

He chuckled "Why? You gonna tell me your old couch has a vacancy?"

"I was thinking of my bed but sure, if it's the couch you want." she

"Hermione, what we do to each other, we both know it's damaging."

"Please, well how much more damaged could we get?" she said, crossing her arms.

George stood up "This is toxic." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione shrugged "Whatever."

He put his forehead to hers "This won't bring Fred back." he whispered

"No, but it will mask the pain." she breathed against his lips.

He knew it was true, it was the same for him, but also knew that the relief was only temporary, as it always was, even with the drugs.

George's hands moved up to caress her face "Fine." he breathed "Want me to apparate us?"

Silently, Hermione nodded and they disappeared in a swirl.


End file.
